Antiquity
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: He thought everything was over when he died, but when he’s brought back body and soul two hundred years later Yagari Touga vampire hunter extraordinaire has a lot of catching up to do…and who is in charge of getting him up to speed? Cross Kaien CxY & YxZx
1. Chapter 1

A/N: O~kay...before you guys start on this, I must inform this story is set **two years** after the Kuran Rido fiasco, in which supposedly, everything turned out alright. I don't really know how, this story might go into that later, but for now, just think of happy endings, eh? :) So, starting from about chapter forty-something, this fic will be AU. But not to worry, it won't really have any spoilers, if some people are concerned about that, as the only thing I'm making clear on is Yuuki's true ancestry.

Now that _that_ is over and done with, I'd also like to thank YenGirl for even proposing the idea of writing a CrossxYagari fic and getting the general plot for this story churning in my mind, as well as her kind encouragements along the way *bows then hugs*. I've had a lot of fun writing it so far, so I hope other people will enjoy it as well :D

* * *

**Antiquity**

_Blood, Death, Life_

The warning had come a split second too late.

"Touga! Your left!"

By the time he'd registered what his partner had shouted, sharp elongated nails had dug into his sides, easily piercing through cloth and skin, leaving five puncture wounds bleeding freely without restraint. As the nails twisted and were wrenched back out, Yagari staggered back and placed his hand against his side, adding pressure, knowing even then, that it was futile. Blood crept up between his fingers, leaving dark crimson trails on the back of his hand as it dribbled down.

In his momentary lapse, the vampire took his chance to grab a brutal hold of his neck, viciously biting in, intent on sucking him completely dry. Yagari's eyes flickered, fighting to stay open. Shit that fucking hurt. Level Es even fed in a crazed manner, their mouth moving along his neck with a disgustingly desperate sense of urgency, shredding skin and flesh. It was as though the blood wasn't enough; they had to eat their way through in the process, like the savage beasts they were, just for the hell of it. Damn he hated vampires.

Yagari grit his teeth as the leeching monster behind him tried to drag their fangs along his neck while they were still lodged into his throat. The bloodstain on his shirt grew proportionately bigger as much of the blood leaked from the bite wound, down his collarbone and along his chest, slowing forming a large, wet crimson red island as it connected with the stain from his puncture wounds. He knew he was to die, but hell would freeze over if this damn vampire thought he was going to go down quietly. Slipping his free hand down between the folds of his clothes to his waist, he took the extra knife he kept hidden out of its leather sheath and jammed it into the soft insides of the level E attempting to devour him. The runes on the handle immediately activated, sensing vampire blood come into contact with its metal length, rendering the blood sucker to ashes.

"Touga!"

"Shit..."

The knife clattered to the floor and Yagari fell to his knees, his hand still on his wounds. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, gently easing him down until he was lying on his back. More pressure was applied to his side, as well as his neck, making him groan.

"Ugh..."

"Touga, Touga!"

"Shut up," he slurred. Touma was as annoying as ever. He couldn't even die in peace, literally. He rolled on his uninjured side to better cough out the blood pooling in his mouth. At least he was able to gasp easier this way, though his lungs were quickly weakening, his breaths coming out feebler with every inhalation. He wouldn't last long.

"Touga please, the others are coming. Keep your eyes open!"

What the hell did the other man think he'd _been_ trying to do? Blink better?

But even as fought to keep conscious, everything felt heavy, he could barely feel any pain, and things were already starting to blur. At least he didn't have to have a clear view of Touma's annoying face as he went. Thank goddess for small fortunes.

* * *

Cool, icy blue eyes opened to see six different faces looking down, two of them women and the others all men. Thin lips went down in a frown and stern brows lowered in confusion. What was going on? Who were these people and why did his body feel like it'd just gone through multiple drinking marathons? That last one had been a real killer… If he could verbally show how crappy he felt, he would've, _loudly_.

Just as one of his six observers reached down for him, there was a loud crash and the shouts started. Three others replaced the six previous, one he couldn't tell the gender of, though they had creepy eyes and extremely long hair. He parted his mouth, wanting to seriously know what the hell was going on, when all that came out was a rasp.

"We can't have him awake yet. Kimura?"

"Yes."

A large hand came to rest atop his eyes and he felt sleep tugging at his mind, making his lids heavy.

* * *

_Rituals, Scriptures, Two Hundred Years With Care and Expertise_

"Yagari Touga?" _The_ Yagari Touga? "It's been recorded he died nearly two hundred years ago."

"Yes, and there haven't been any mistakes regarding that. However," long fingers crossed, "I'm sure you've heard of the Forbidden Rituals."

Clear auburn eyes blinked then narrowed. Cross was silent for but a moment before he commented, "So they used the Blood Rituals in tandem with the Sacrificial scriptures." Although the process was rather simple and the logic purely sound, it was extremely difficult to perform. Cross was more than happy to stay blessedly ignorant of the amount of casualties this single act of reviving and summoning someone's body and soul had cost. Nothing came without a just price paid in return. There was a reason the rituals came to be called Forbidden.

Golden eyes narrowed in amusement. "As sharp as always, Cross-kun."

"And your reason for calling me out here?" They were talking about this in…surprise, surprise, a _fast food restaurant_. Even Cross' eyes had nearly bugged out when he'd received the meeting address, afraid maybe his hearing was going. He was not yet so old, thank you very much.

A wide fan came up to hide the slow upturn of red painted lips. "Ah, well, I wanted this conversation in a setting that might've been more comfortable for you."

"Thank you for the unnecessary consideration." Cross said dryly. So the Hunter Association wanted something from him again. That was more than obvious. The real question was, and he was almost afraid to ask, what was it that they wanted?

"As you've mentioned, Yagari Touga met his death nearly two hundred years prior. Keeping around a result of such dangerous experimentation does not sit well with many of us, but we also agree simply getting rid of him would not be in our best interests. He is Yagari Touga after all."

Cross had to feel a moment of pity. There went another capable hunter, he silently mourned. Yagari Touga, no matter his reputation, or perhaps _because_ of his reputation, would only be seen as another tool to be used against whomever the Hunter Association considered its enemies, vampires or no.

Ever since the incident two years previous, major changes had been made and pushed forth, encouraging more openness and amiability between the two opposing sides. Longstanding enmities were slowly coming to an understanding, but it was a time-consuming arduous process. Two years was hardly enough, but the ball had already been set to roll and Cross was certain wherever it stopped would be in a less controversial setting, a place where the idea of coexistence was met without disproval or disdain.

"I agree," Cross murmured, regardless of how he was revived, Yagari Touga was a living being, of flesh and bone containing a soul. It'd be killing an innocent, which Cross abhorred even more than the raging gap between vampires and hunters. "But why would you personally come to inform me of this? I would've known sooner or later."

"You would have, yes, I'm most certain, however, I must emphasize on the subject of our discussion having been dead for _two centuries_. He did not leave a dying note stating he wished to be brought back so late after his death." Pale lids lowered, "Are you catching on, Cross-kun?"

The chairman of Cross Academy let out a heavy sigh. "Merely that he is two hundred years old, technically, and that he did not expect to be revived." Right after he said it, Cross paused. And blinked. Did not expect to be revived…?

Yagari Touga had not anticipated such a thing happening. Who would? But now that he was, then what? He could continue being a hunter, but that'd be a bit of a problem. There'd been new laws set in place, ideas that'd been solidified, and most of all, technology that'd been tested, approved, and improved upon since two centuries ago. The most famous vampire hunter of his time would need a little…catching up to do. And that didn't even include learning how to fit into modern culture. Cross didn't know which would be hardest.

Did they even have proper flushing toilets during that time? What about keeping proper hygiene?

He blanched and pushed his plate of sandwiches further away from himself, now completely devoid of his appetite. The action earned a curious glance from the one sitting across from him, which the chairman ignored in favor of thinking about happy things that smelled pleasant. The air freshener Yuuki had recently bought had a rather charming scent.

Coughing lightly to clear his throat, he continued, "I realize there may be some… difficulties for Yagari-san, but how would that…concern… Wait," _were they implying_…?

"Ah, I see you have finally caught on," the slight drawl was filled with more than a little satisfaction and smugness that had the chairman wanting to bolt. If he pretended he hadn't heard or even remembered this conversation he might be able to save himself. The ex-hunter actually contemplated the idea before his conscience got in the way. If not him, then Yagari would be passed off to someone else, and who knew how he'd be treated. Besides, the mischievous angel on his shoulder irritatingly added, what better place was there to learn what he needed to know than a school that housed both vampires and humans?

As though going in for the finishing blow, the previous head of the Hunter Association now clearly stated,

"We will leave Yagari Touga in your care and expertise, Cross-kun."

* * *

_Zero, Touga, Surprise Attack Blankets_

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

"Yes."

Yuuki nodded, turning her gaze towards the currently unconscious man lying on the bed. It certainly was a surprise, coming back home only to have the chairman practically throw himself at her nearly in hysterics. She'd been quick to calm him and soon had him spilling the details of the events hours prior that'd inevitably led to having another man at their home.

A hunter revived from two hundred years ago? It was mind-boggling. But maybe the utter extremities of the situation were what made it believable. Either way, she was going to have a hard time explaining things to Zero.

As though reading her mind, the chairman paled. "Oh, Zero…"

Yuuki smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Zero will understand if we explain things enough." Of course, even if he didn't, a little…motivational persuasion would patch things up perfectly. Everything would definitely be fine then, Yuuki grinned impishly.

Cross smiled back, his gaze gentle. He really wouldn't know what to do without her. Though he knew it wouldn't be easy gaining acceptance from Zero, he trusted Yuuki and her confidence. Checking the time, he estimated Yagari wouldn't wake for a few more hours and quietly got up, "I'll be with Kaname-kun to make sure he knows there's another hunter in the premises. Is it alright for you to look after him until I get back?"

"Of course," she chirped.

And looked after him she did, though she hadn't expected the harsh greeting that awaited her once he woke.

She'd just placed a cup of lukewarm water on the bedside table when she noticed the man's long curls were in his face. Knowing from personal experience how inconvenient it felt, she moved to lightly push them aside when his eyes flickered open and locked gaze with her own. She immediately knew something was wrong when they widened and narrowed, the suspicion and hate projected so clearly, it nearly made her freeze. Those eyes…they'd reminded her all too painfully of the previous Zero that'd existed just a year and a half prior and she felt her chest tighten in remembrance of the same emotions being directed at her from soft lilac eyes.

Looking back, she should not have been so distracted with a lost, confused hunter right in front of her, but taken by her memories, she hadn't seen the strong hand that'd come flying straight for her neck.

Yuuki coughed as she was slammed, back first, into the floor below, wincing at the iron grip around her throat. Surprised though she was, she made no move to struggle for freedom, merely placing her delicate hand to the one around her neck in a completely non-hostile manner. She understood he was half acting out of instinct. With his occupation as a hunter, it must've been alarming to have woken in an unfamiliar setting with a complete stranger staring down at him.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, vampire?" His voice was rough, wispy with a sharp rasp that indicated he needed water for his throat. Yuuki noted his skin was also alarmingly pale and his breathing was off, as well as his heartbeat.

"Please, you need to keep in bed for some rest," she softly advised. She didn't want to have to hurt him. When his hand only tightened around her neck, she frowned in worry. "Yagari-san," she began, only to be interrupted by the loud bang of the door slamming open.

"Chairman what the hell is – Yuuki!"

Oh no, she groaned. The situation couldn't have gotten worse.

In a split second's time, Yagari was thrown off of her and onto the bed, the older man landing roughly against the mattress, making it bounce. Zero didn't waste a moment, landing on top of him and pinning him down by his neck, immobilizing his arms with his knees and putting weight on his torso.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" He demanded.

Yagari's eyes only narrowed. "You…you're a damn vampire too, what is this place? Your secret hideout?"

Zero's grip tightened around his neck. This man, he was a hunter. But there was something different about this one. He felt different, first of all, and second, he'd attacked Yuuki, which one just didn't _do_ unless they were wishing for a most painful way to die. She wasn't just any old pureblood, she was the Kuran Princess. It should be enough reason for everyone to keep distance. Either he was really stupid or he'd been living under a rock for the past two years, which Zero equated to being the same thing anyway. What kind of modern day hunter was incapable of telling the difference between vampires in their respective class?

"Zero, it's alright. He was just shocked." Yuuki cut in, quickly coming up beside them for some damage control.

"Shocked my ass, Yuuki, does he looked shocked to you?" Zero kept his attention on the man below him, his tone overflowing with his trademark sarcasm.

"Zero, I'll explain everything, just don't hurt him. The chairman knows he's here." Yuuki rushed, seeing the man under the ex-human starting to turn an alarming shade of grey.

Instead of complying with her request, the school prefect snorted. "He's done it now, that idiot. When I tell Kaname about this…" A familiar gleam came into his soft lilac eyes.

Yuuki huffed and slapped the back of his head. "Zero, you know better than to do that." The man would be happily kicked off campus by a mob of angry level B vampires, left to rot in the street – and that was only after Kaname was through with him and if there was anything left of him _to_ kick out. Yagari was here on the Hunter Association's orders. She didn't want to make things any more difficult for the chairman than they already were.

"After I explain everything you're going to feel like an idiot." She pouted, hands at her waist.

Remembering the scene he walked in on, Zero very much doubted it. He knew, on some level, Kaname would feel the same.

Yuuki sent him an exasperated look, as though reading his thoughts. Zero shrugged, unrepentant. They both blinked and turned to the door when they felt and heard the chairman as well as Kaname approaching the room. Exchanging quick glances, they nodded solemnly and got to work.

"…Yes, I'm sure he's still asleep so – Oh Zero, I didn't know you were back," the chairman smiled as he entered. His expression immediately dropped when he saw the bed and what had befallen the man that'd been peacefully lying in it not thirty minutes before.

"Yuuki, Zero, what has Yagari-san done to deserve such treatment?" Kaname's voice was laced with amusement. While the former laughed nervously, the latter in question just grunted and slouched lower in his seat. The older pureblood still caught the vindictive glare he shot towards the man on the bed however.

"Why in the name of all that is holy is Yagari-san being suffocated by the blankets?" Cross cried. For indeed, the man was in more or less the state the chairman had described. Set in the middle of the bed, one Yagari Touga was tightly (_very_ tightly) cocooned in dark green sheets, looking like the giant mutation of a leech with some hair at its top. The fact that it was wiggling from Yagari's futile attempts at trying to get out made the comparison all the more ridiculously believable.

If Cross weren't feeling so unhinged and Kaname in less control of his emotions, they would've giggled.

"Sorry chairman, it's just, well, he…woke up." Yuuki said plainly, unable to find any subtler way of giving light to the situation. "And Zero sort of overreacted—"

"I wasn't overreacting," Zero muttered. Plenty of people would've done the same, he was sure.

"Overreacted?" Kaname asked silkily. The only time Zero 'overreacted' was when he felt either he or Yuuki were under threat and his protective instincts overrode everything else. Something must have happened to trigger it…

"To nothing!" Yuuki answered quickly. She got up and lightly pushed the chairman towards the enraged hunter. "Now that he's awake you can take care of him. Let's go Zero, Kaname." Without waiting for an answer, she pulled the two male academy students out of the room with her.

* * *

_Dates, Missions, Idiot Partners_

Cross Kaien sat, smiling nervously, as the hunter in front of him muttered multiple profane words that surprisingly managed to string themselves into coherent insults – all aimed at his students of course, a certain ex-human in particular. Having been so _lovingly_ bundled and wrapped would get anyone irritated, he supposed. Cross would never forget the image he'd unwittingly burned into his retinas, that was for sure.

Just as he placed the tray of tea and set of cups down, Yagari glared up at him from his seat. "You, what the hell are you doing, having vampires in your home?" Did this man _want_ to be sucked dry in the night?

"What do you mean? They live here." Cross answered matter-of-factly. Neither had to of course, Kaname was capable of providing a more than comfortable place for them, but they understood, without him saying it aloud, that he'd be alone if the two of them were to leave. Yuuki was too kindhearted to do anything but stay and Zero, despite appearances, cared enough to do the same ("_I won't be responsible for that idiot blowing himself up!_").

Live… "_Live _here?" Yagari nearly spat. They were permanent fixtures in the house? The man was crazy, a fucking lunatic. He might as well be sharing roof with a pair of starving dragons. But no, even dragons were better than vampires, starving or no.

_But_… putting aside the fact that this man was living, seemingly at ease, with vampires, how had the condition even come about in the first place? The hunter's brows lowered menacingly as the gears in his mind started to turn at a rapid speed, popping out idea after possible idea on why a pair of vampires would willingly live with a human and vice versa. As his thoughts settled on the most likely scenario, he felt a near overwhelming amount of rage and shock, mingled with incredulous contempt.

"Are you offering them blood?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he even knew what they were.

Cross blinked, actually surprised. He never even considered how a regular hunter might interpret the 'situation at home' between he and the students he considered his own children. Though…'_Are you offering them blood?_' that was a very logical conclusion, one any hunter would first arrive at before even thinking of anything else.

Smiling cheerily, unknowingly making the hunter's eye twitch, the chairman answered, "Of course not! Even if I were to do so, Yuuki and Zero would never accept!" He didn't even want to imagine the expressions on their face should he ever make such an offer.

His smile became a bit more toned down with solemnity as he continued, "generally, the act of feeding isn't allowed here. This is a school, divided between vampires and humans. The two are encouraged to interact in any way with the exception of blood exchange."

A school…?! Things just seemed to keep escalating didn't they? "_You_," Yagari started, it was one thing to live with them, that was this man's own preference, but to impose that on innocent school children? "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, that previous rage coming back tenfold. The other man seemed completely unfazed by his show of temper, however. In fact, he looked…pained?

The raw resigned disappointment he saw in the other's lowered eyes blew the wind right out of his Anger Sails so swiftly, Yagari fell back against the chair, falling slack against it as he felt the air leave his lungs. For some reason, he felt a lot more affected by those eyes than he should have. This man was a total stranger, what reason would there be to…

_Touma…_

The answer struck through his bewildered thoughts like an aimed arrow, and felt just as piercing. His partner was like this man in many ways, his carefree attitude, the light in his smiles, and of course, that idiotically idealistic idea of his, thinking there could be a common ground between nightwalkers and humans.

But while all his partner had been able to do was enforce the idea with only himself to count on as support, this man had an entire school community built with a foundation of pacification as its core. Despite his initial reaction, he unwittingly felt a certain amount of admiration and respect push through like water between the cracks in a faulty dam.

Deciding to back off the matter for the moment, Yagari kept his gaze on the other man as he asked, "So this place, it isn't just your home but…a school?" He wasn't one for apologies or regrets.

Seeing the question for what it was, Cross' expression did a one-eighty and the change was immediate. Leaning forward excitedly, he babbled on for who knows how long about his school and his beloved students, affectionately recalling as many as he could at the top of his head.

Yagari tried to ignore the lack of irritation he usually would have felt at having to endure the inane ramblings on a subject he could care less about and the familiar feeling of exasperated fondness he remembered in context with his former partner that'd started to pour through, adding to the puddle of Admiration and Respect that was slowly getting bigger and deeper as he caught himself actually listening.

"…And Zero and Yuuki, of course," Cross had a ridiculously proud smile on his face, "I see them as my own and feel blessedly lucky to have been gifted with such wonderful kids."

At the mention of the two brats that'd given him a more than memorable welcome, Yagari felt the anger and indignation return with earnest. It must have showed on his face, as the other man suddenly paused, his words slowing before he stopped altogether and frowned slightly, as though contemplating something.

When he finally chose to speak, his voice held a bit of sympathy as well as the previous cheer, "I know living with vampires isn't something you're used to, but since you're recovering here, it's going to be something you'll need to get used to."

Get used to? "Like hell," Yagari muttered viciously. The next time he saw those two, especially that pale one, he was going to…

Cross sighed as the insults started again. Deciding to put the vampire issue on hold for now, he went for a swift change in topic, "You seem quite fine moving around on your own," he lightly commented.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

Cross paused when pouring the tea. Is there a reason why he shouldn't? Wasn't that obvious? He just woke up from having gone through numerous rituals, his body still newly formed, his soul still in a fragile state of stability, getting used to actually being in a container again after so long. It was only right Cross asked after his health, unless…unless…

"Did they tell you anything before bringing you here?"

He only received a raised brow in response, which pretty much equaled to a hell _No_.

His hand tightened around the handle of the teapot, wishing it were someone else's neck it was squeezing. So not only did they leave him to reeducate Yagari for his two hundred year gap, they hadn't even explained to the poor revived man that he was…well, that he was revived.

Cross sat back down, momentarily forgetting about the tea. How to explain this in a way that wouldn't anger the man further… The chairman closed his eyes contemplatively for a total of five serious seconds before snapping to attention with a smile. What was he thinking, trying to find a way for the other man not to get angry…was that even possible? Yagari Touga was the type of man that looked angry in his _sleep_.

Taking hold of the newspaper that was still folded on the table next to him from this morning, Cross passed it over, specifically pointing towards the upper right hand corner, which was where the date was clearly printed – Oct. 28th 2008. "After you take a good look at that, I'll answer any questions you might have." He said rationally, calmly.

There, he couldn't have been more straightforward than that, could he?

Well, maybe a little too straightforward, when he saw the paper start to shake in the man's equally shaky hands as his intense eyes were all focused on that one spot Cross had pointed out. When he opened his mouth, his voice was low, but surprisingly vulnerable, and Cross wondered how many got to see the Yagari Touga so unsettled.

"October twenty-eighth…two-thousand _what_?" Yagari distinctly remembered the day of his last mission as October twenty-seventh, _eighteen-seventeen_. Where the hell did the two-double-o eight come from?

He remembered receiving his mission orders with Touma, getting there, then finding out it was an ambush, fifty to sixty some vampires awaiting them with gleeful smiles and smug faces. They were finally getting rid of the ever-troublesome lone wolf that previously, had never once lost its target, taking them down by the dozens, at a frightening speed. Of course they'd be happy.

But Yagari Touga was the Hunter Association's top dog, and he hadn't held that position for nearly a decade by being careless or flimsy. He still recalled with satisfying clarity, the numerous bodies his blades had cut down, and would have carried on with ease if not for his partner pulling another one of his idiotic stunts. But it'd been his choice to save him, Yagari only had himself to blame, and he didn't regret his actions.

But it was after he was poked numerous holes in his middle that things started to get fuzzy. He couldn't remember much of what'd occurred after receiving those wounds. And, sliding his hand under the shirt he was currently wearing, he felt smooth skin, completely unmarred.

"What did those bastards do?" He muttered, mostly to himself.

"They brought you back." Cross answered. "You seem to remember some things about your last day alive. It's been nearly two hundred years since that day."

"I…I was dead." It was a statement, said clearly and so decisively, Cross wondered if everything was alright. It wasn't everyday you found out you'd died.

"Was it the Forbidden Rituals?" The hunter suddenly asked. There was a brief flash of something dark and haunted that shone through the well guarded cool eyes Cross almost missed it.

He nodded wordlessly in answer to the hunters' question. The Rituals had existed even during Yagari's time, though, like nearly everything else, it'd been updated and added to.

Yagari closed his eyes. So he'd died, most likely after receiving the puncture wounds, and had been forcibly brought back by way of the Rituals. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs, and even if he did, he doubted anyone would blame him. So many lives gone, in place for his own. Was such a life worth enjoying? He would've gladly stayed dead.

Cross frowned in concern as he watched the other man. If he took a guess as to what he was thinking, he didn't think he'd be too far off the mark. He kept in a sigh. He, Yuuki, and Kaname had just gotten Angsty Zero to graduate last year into Happy, Content Zero, and he'd rather not have another Angst student on his hands. He didn't mean to sound cold or insensitive, but the chairman was of positive thinking and he felt Yagari should take advantage of the life he'd been given and the opportunities that came with it.

Smiling, he went for a drastic change in subject. "You've been in those clothes since they brought you in. Why don't you wash up?"

Cool grey eyes glanced up blankly before Yagari nodded. A good bath wouldn't go amiss; it'd at least get his mind off of less pleasant things for a while.

* * *

And as Yagari stood and stared at what Cross considered a 'bathroom' he suspected his mind would no doubt be occupied for a _really_ long while. Scrunching his face up in what he knew was utter confusion, he gestured at the space around him, demanding,

"What the hell is all this?"

Blinking, the chairman decided to start simple:

"From my left, that is the shower head," he took if off its hook and turned a long metal tab to the right, "that will make the water warmer and it'll be colder if you turn it the other way." He motioned towards the tub, "We'll need to fill that, but it's where you can take a long soak after washing yourself. Be careful not to fall asleep there." Both he and Yuuki had gotten numerous lectures from an annoyed Zero whenever he had to pull them out. He then walked over to the small porcelain shelf and tapped one of the bottles, "you can wash yourself with whatever you like. The top row is for body soap and the second for shampoo, the third is for conditioner."

When he looked up and only received a blank stare for his efforts, Cross paused, a feeling of unease slowly spreading from his insides, settling in the pit of his stomach. "Did you…get all that?"

"No."

"What is it you need more elaboration on?"

"How is it clean water – it better be clean water – can come out of that shower thing with just that other thing turning and what in the hell is shampoo and conditioner?" The words felt foreign on his tongue and came out awkwardly accented.

Cross could more than understand the hunter's curiosity to mechanics of the shower, but shampoo and conditioner? "Shampoo and conditioner are used for your hair," he said slowly, hoping to all that was holy the reason why the hunter had asked the question wasn't because—

"Can't you use soap for that?" Why was there a need to wash hair and body with different elements when one would get the job done just as efficiently? Even being able to wash hair with something other than water was a luxury, especially for someone that traveled between missions as often as he did.

—And it was just as he'd feared. Cross refrained from gaping. Soap…for hair? That had to be utter blasphemy! Even Zero would protest to such a thing. How the man had such fine hair with the less than appreciative care he gave to it was beyond him. The chairman crossed his arms. Well, he didn't know what the hunter had been using to wash it with previous, but he wouldn't let him get away with it now. They were in the twenty-first century – shampoo and conditioner were a _must_.

"I think I can get Zero to explain whatever you want to know about the shower," the pale boy was surprisingly rather adept with technical things, "and after I get some makeshift clothes for you for the moment, and get the tub filled, you," he pointed determinedly, "are going to get a real bath." He hadn't realized just how deprived people from two hundred years ago were.

After showing the hunter how to fill the tub, Cross had him wait back in his bedroom, heading straight for Yuuki's, hoping she was still here. She'd made a rather quick exit with both of the boys in tow.

"Yuuki?" He swiftly knocked, "it's me, are you here?"

"Chairman," she smiled as she opened her door, "I hope everything went fine after that, what is it?"

"Is there anything we have right now Yagari-san might be able to wear?" The chairman whispered loudly, a hand by his mouth, hoping the heat he felt in his face wasn't showing. It'd been a bit embarrassing to realize his own clothes would be far from a perfect fit for their recovering hunter – and it wasn't because it was too slim or too big.

Yuuki tilted her head in consideration. It was obvious the chairman was asking whether Zero or Kaname had anything suitable. Her adoptive father's wardrobe would be much too small in all areas where clothing was concerned, with the top of his head just shy of reaching the other man's nose. Her boys were around the same height as Yagari-san, she supposed, but when she thought about the hunter's body structure…

"We'll have to raid both of their rooms." She said aloud, already stepping out and going across the hall, "at first it's easy to think Zero and Kaname are the same size, but," she opened the door, "Kaname is broader around the shoulders," she went for the closet, "and Zero tends to wear looser pants," the ex-human liked a bit of leg room. She pulled out a pair from the drawer and slid a shirt from a hanger, handing it to the chairman.

"The shirt is Kaname's and the pants are Zero's. It's a good thing they sleep over so often their stuff gets mixed around." They wouldn't have to go into separate rooms after all.

The chairman chuckled. "You sure know a lot."

Yuuki just smiled. "I think Yagari-san is waiting for you." She did know a lot, a lot more than the chairman would be willing to listen to, not that she would willingly divulge anything. She was the only girl that knew so much about her boys and wanted to keep it that way.

"What did the old geezer want?" A muffled voice came from under her blankets when she came back to her room. Smiling, she sat at the edge of her bed and stroked the beautiful moonlit strands both she and her brother were enamored with.

"Nothing much," she answered sweetly, "but I wouldn't advise going to the bathroom for a while."

Her creamy yellow blankets were momentarily pulled down to let sleepy lilac eyes peer over them in confusion. "What?"

She giggled and patted his head. "It's okay, rest Zero, we'll be having our prefect duties soon."

* * *

Cross stared.

When they said they'd brought the legendary hunter back in perfect condition, they weren't kidding.

Yagari was... Auburn eyes trailed down, Yagari was... They trailed further down...

"Hey, are you starting?"

"Uh, yes. Right now." He tried to ignore the minor disappointment at having been interrupted when his line of sight was right below the navel and right above...well. Coughing lightly, he reached for the shampoo, popping the top open and gently squeezing a fair amount onto his palm.

Yagari narrowed his eyes as the soft scent of something sweet hit his senses. It didn't smell like anything he'd ever smelt before.

"What is that? The smell," he clarified when seeing Cross' questioning glance.

"Oh this? It's coconut vanilla." He'd gotten it as a gift from Yuuki a few weeks back when she'd gone out to buy her own supply.

"Coconut vanilla?" He'd never heard of either of those terms. Was it some type of herb?

"Ah, I can tell you about it later. Let's get you washed up first." Cross suggested. It was getting more and more awkward as they both stood in the bathroom.

Sitting on the provided plastic stool, Yagari frowned. "I really just sit here and wait?"

"Just this once," Cross smiled, "or until you get the hang of it," he briefly took the time to admire the hunter's strong back and fine lines before approaching and lowering his hands into the man's wet hair. "You should keep your eyes closed. I'll try not to get any of it in your eyes, but it's better to be safe."

"And you wash your hair with this stuff?" Yagari asked dryly, shutting his eyes as suggested. Not only did it smell weird, it brought harm when in contact with sensitive parts of the body? It seemed completely impractical.

Cross only chuckled, making sure to get the shampoo through all of the man's hair before moving the soft pads of his fingertips in slow circles, much like how he'd done with Yuuki while she was still young and in need of assistance. He remembered, with a bit of nostalgia, how she'd giggled and tried to grab at his hands, claiming they tickled. Every time she managed to take hold of one of his fingers in her tiny hands, she'd lay one of them flat against his own, palm to palm, marveling at how much bigger they were in comparison to her own.

If he hadn't had his eyes closed before, he definitely would've had by now, Yagari thought contentedly. Those fingers were entirely too skilled, moving the way they did, on the sensitive skin of his scalp. It was so easy to just think of letting himself go and relaxing completely, he didn't even mind the cloyingly sweet smell anymore. His body was now totally focused on those fingers moving through his hair with just the right amount of pressure and strength to render him helpless against their attentions, slowly undoing him with every careful turn and tug. He knew he should've felt even a sliver of alarm at the frighteningly vulnerable position he was in, but his survival instincts were temporarily kept at bay, tamed by those wonderful fingers…

"You really have fine hair," Cross marveled. It was unusual for an Asian male, especially at his age. "As much as I'd like to keep this up, I think it's time to get the shampoo out." He unhooked the showerhead and made sure the water was at a comfortable temperature before giving out another warning,

"With the water, it'll make the shampoo easier to get in your eyes, so keep them closed." He wished he hadn't gotten rid of the pink band he'd used for Yuuki to keep the soapy water from accidentally getting into her eyes or mouth. Not only would it have been extremely useful for their current situation, it would've been hilarious to see Yagari with it around his head, not even knowing it was there.

Keeping in a laugh, Cross held a hand above the man's brows as he let the water do its job, letting the soapy suds drain away, trailing down his neck and traveling unobstructed down his shoulder blades and onto the lower portion of his back until it was half absorbed by the white towel around his waist.

Ringing some of the water out of the hunter's hair, Cross caught the barest hint of a scar on the slope of his neck, where it just met his shoulder. Now that he thought about it… The chairman's eyes trailed curiously along the expanse of creamy caramel-toned skin, spotting a few other areas marred by various old wounds, each one uniquely different from the rest. The first one he'd found seemed to have been caused by a blade of some sort, around six centimeters long, and thankfully, looked like a clean cut, the scar now a thin pale line.

Yagari shifted to attention when he felt the other man trace a finger across his shoulder. "What is it?"

Cross blinked at the question then hurriedly turned off the showerhead, laughing lightly as he picked up the conditioner. "Sorry, lost in thought for a moment." He poured some conditioner onto his palm, "None of the shampoo got in your eyes, I'm guessing?"

"My eyes are fine," the hunter answered.

Just to make sure, the chairman used his free hand to turn the other man's head toward him, checking for any irritation before smiling and letting go of his jaw, not minding the annoyed huff the hunter let out as he turned back. Rubbing the conditioner in, he informed,

"The conditioner should stay in your hair for a few minutes before you wash it out, unlike the shampoo."

"Why?" These things were so troublesome…he felt like some woman getting ready for her marriage night with all of this cleaning and the weird sweetly scented crap that was infused in them.

"Just do it," Cross said firmly. "I'm sure it doesn't take long for you to wash yourself. Just do that after putting the conditioner in your hair and wash it out along with the body soap." He smiled and gave a playful slap to the hunter's shoulder, the smacking sound echoing slightly in the bathroom. "Well, that's all, and make sure to keep your eyes closed. After you're soap-free, you can take a nice soak in the tub, it'll warm you up."

Yagari watched as the other man left without another word. That was all? He hesitantly touched his hair, rubbing the slippery substance between his fingers with a scowl at the strange texture and smell. What was it again, co-co-something fanilla? Well, whatever the hell it was, he didn't like it. The only way he'd ever be able to tolerate something like this was if—

Grey eyes widened at the thought and he frowned even further before doing as he was suggested, grabbing the soft spongy material he'd already forgotten the name of, and pouring the body soap onto it, again, grimacing at the distinctly femininely fruity scent. Did _all_ the soap in this time smell this way?

Though he'd grumbled his way through washing himself, once he'd stepped into the tub, he blinked and sat the rest of the way down, getting into a comfortable position until the water came up to his collar bones. This…was nice. It felt as though he was at a traditional inn, an _onsen_, however few those times had been. So maybe not everything in this era was bad, if everyone was able to relax and enjoy themselves this way any time they so wished.

Time became completely irrelevant as he let himself enjoy this small solitary moment in which he wasn't bothered by why he was able to enjoy this in the first place, the knowledge of his own death, the task of relearning everything to even carry out the simplest of daily chores, the cold numbness that came with the realization that he really was alone now...

He hadn't even known he'd closed his eyes until he heard incessant soft taps on the sliding door, with the familiar voice of the bespectacled man filtering through, "Are you done? Was everything alright?"

Slowly getting up and out of the tub, Yagari answered, "Yeah, it was...alright."

"That's good, I left some clothes for you out here, and towels you can use. Ah, they're the soft rectangular pieces of cloth that'll be hanging right by when you get out."

Yagari, suddenly inexplicably tired, just gave a sound of affirmation, sliding open the opaque glass door just as the other closed behind the other man. He took a hold of the 'towel' he'd mentioned and lightly squeezed it between his hands, getting a feel for the material. It really was soft.

Quickly drying himself, his frowned down at the clothes that'd been left for him to wear. The shirt, he was familiar with, and the shorts (thankfully having come in a plastic cover, brand new), he concluded were some type of undergarment, but these western pants (he'd seen some Europeans wearing them)...what was up with the long metal clasp (at least that was what he thought it was)?

Curious, he tugged on it, pulling it up, and blinked when the clasp somehow managed to close the front gap. So these worked much like buttons... He'd have to ask the other man what they were called. Slipping the pants on over the shorts, he wished they were a bit looser, and preferred the silk shirt with less buttons, but it wasn't as though he was in any condition to complain. Shrugging, he walked out, heading towards the bedroom he'd first woken up in.

* * *

Zero yawned softly as he pulled on his uniform, once again, shamelessly late for his prefect duties. Gliding silently down the hall, he stepped into the kitchen, deciding for a quick snack before having to deal with crazy squealing girls all fawning over the night class, which of course, he thought irritably, included Kaname…

Looking up as he headed for the fridge, his eyes nearly bugged out at what his eyes and sharp senses caught standing in the middle of the kitchen with the chairman. What…what the hell was that bastard doing with Kaname's clothes?! His too, for that matter!

"Oi, you—"

"Oh Zero! Do you remember where you put the rest of that lasagna you made last night?"

"Even if I didn't remember, it wouldn't be in the cabinet," Zero answered dryly, his glare not softening in the least as he continued, "And why the hell is that bastard wearing my pants?" He tried not to show how much more bothered he was by some stranger wearing Kaname's clothes, still rich with the pureblood's scent. It was just…weird, offsetting, and it made him irritated and uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, it's just for today," the chairman smiled. "We'll be going shopping tomorrow for bare essentials, so just bear with it please."

Zero responded with an indecipherable grunt, quickly snatching a small disposable container filled with fresh blueberries and sliding another larger plate with the lasagna toward the chairman across the counter as he left.

Just as the chairman let out a cheer and moved to stick it in the oven, Zero popped his head back in, growling,

"If you even _think_ of using the oven to warm that up, you won't be a certifiable male by morning. Use the damn microwave." At least then, the chairman was less likely to screw things up and the possible fire/explosion would be manageable.

A faint smirk lifted his lips as his sensitive ears caught the hunter bastard's indignant, "These are _their_ clothes?"

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading! :D

And if anyone has any more ideas on what Yagari should get some 'catching up' on (whether if it's hunter-related or culture-related), please feel free to give suggestions of any kind :) For example, they'll be going shopping next and I also want to mention Halloween...so if you've got anything to contribute to the event, I'd be more than happy


	2. Chapter 2

**Antiquity**

_Dates, Rewards, Sly Persuasion_

Zero immediately knew he should've been on guard the moment the chairman asked to speak to both he and Yuuki right before class changeover. Even their adoptive father knew how dangerous it was for both of the prefects to be late in their duties. That he was risking the possibility of a whole class of vampires being flattened by their stampeding fangirls wasn't anything to take lightly.

Noble class vampires getting flattened? It may sound ridiculous, but the idea wasn't too farfetched. Not when the vampires weren't allowed to physically harm the Day class students in any way unless they wanted to risk Kaname's wrath or Yuuki's disappointment (both were met with an equal amount of dread – Kaname because he was…well, he could be pretty fucking scary when he wanted, and Yuuki – anyone, vampire or not, would feel like the scum of the earth just looking at her downcast face and that horrible, horrible disappointment flooding her eyes).

Personally, Zero would take Kaname's anger over Yuuki's disappointment any day. Thankfully, he had yet to experience the latter, though he'd had plenty of the former.

"Please Zero?"

And back to the reason why he should have been on guard. The chairman. And his ridiculous requests.

"It'd be like a double date!"

Zero blanched, his skin, if possible, turning even lighter, "Stop with the creepy comparisons, old man." Just thinking about the chairman and dating in the same category made him nauseous. It was like finding out your hated teacher actually had an active love life.

Yuuki laughed lightly. "I think it sounds fun. We could take Kaname along. What do you think, Zero?"

His baleful glare should have been enough of an answer, but Yuuki wasn't done yet.

"Zero," her voice softened, "the three of us haven't spent much time together lately. Kaname himself told me he misses us…a lot." She took a gentle hold of his hands, "and since you tend to take from me more often…"

Zero flushed and looked off to the side, lowering his eyes to avoid her earnest gaze. So he did tend to take more from her, but that was because she was always with him, whereas Kaname was usually cooped up in the Moon dorms doing god knows what.

Yuuki smiled. "You know, he told me once, just once, mind you, that he gets jealous sometimes?" She suspected it was more than just 'sometimes' but was aware it took a lot for him to admit even that. The connection between the three of them was much more potent than any other usual bonds vampires had between each other. She and Kaname suspected it had to do with the amount of emotion involved when deciding to take that huge step forward.

Vampires were predators by nature; open trust and kindness weren't the first things they were wired to have, though, as Zero had often (and sometimes, still) reminded them, humans were the same. They had to be taught what trust and kindness were in order to show that to anyone else.

Bonds between vampires were common knowledge, the details of it a basic part of their education, especially for those of the higher class; however, bonds actually being invoked was exceedingly rare. The amount of trust needed between the parties involved was more than many could afford to give when they were all paranoid of being used and discarded, being just another step on the ladder of convoluted vampire politics and hierarchy. Trusting another to the extent needed for a bond was only asking for ridicule and a dangerous amount of vulnerability that enemies and rivals wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of.

For Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero, that only made their connection all the more precious. The strength of their bond was proof of how much they'd come to understand and accept one another. But, due to its strength, the bond also required for more frequent physical contact, lest it get too restless and worked to distract all three of them.

Yuuki and Zero had no trouble fulfilling its daily dose of touching needed, as they shared the same classes and lived in the same house. Kaname, on the other hand, was still the leader of the Night class and spent most of his time in the Moon dorms to also work on non-school related matters.

While Kaname had suggested (more than once) for Yuuki and Zero to just transfer to the Night class, Zero was absolutely adamant about staying as a Day class student and Yuuki refused to leave Zero on his own. Thus, their major difference in time management. It was no wonder Kaname wished for more time with them, bond or not.

The two vampires seemed oblivious to their immediate audience being their adoptive father as he looked back and forth between them with curious eyes.

Yuuki continued, "He just wants to be with us Zero, with _you_, to…" She blinked down at the sudden hand on her mouth.

Zero's face was a lovely tomato red. "Alright, alright, just, just shut up about it." He turned a vicious glare towards the chairman, "we'll go, alright, are you fucking happy?" Not waiting for an answer, he stomped off childishly towards the door and closed it shut with a satisfying slam.

The chairman winced at the sharp ear-shattering sound, but Yuuki knew the door would have at least cracked or splintered if Zero really _were_ mad.

She giggled. Zero was so cute. It was no wonder why her brother loved to rile him up so much.

"As always, wonderful persuasive method, Yuuki," the chairman smiled proudly already recovering from Zero's show of his temper.

She tilted her head. "I guess you can see it that way, but chairman, everything I've said is all very true." She smiled sweetly.

She knew she should've felt a bit guilty for wanting to use shopping day for their own benefit instead of Yagari-san's, but nothing took precedence over the welfare of Kaname and Zero in her mind, and she felt they both needed some time alone. Well, at least Kaname would thank her for this.

"I'm guessing we'll be going tomorrow, since we don't have school on Sunday?"

"Yes, we'll have some brunch before we leave and walk around town. Is that alright?"

Yuuki smiled brightly, "I've no problems!"

Out for a day in the sun? Where were those tablets again?

* * *

_New Tech, Underwear, Weird Sales Guy_

"And what is this?"

"Waffles Yagari-san!" Yuuki answered, carrying a stack of plates over and setting them around the table. She'd liked to have Kaname here too, as he hadn't tasted Zero's cooking in a while, but her brother wasn't exactly a morning person and she didn't want to wake him so early. He was hardly ever hungry enough for solids in the morning anyway.

"Wa-ffuls?" Yagari glared down at the stack of golden square-patterned…things…as though staring it down long enough would give him answers as to what they were. The fact that they smelled so pleasant only gave him more reason to be wary of them. What were these vampires serving him?

Yuuki nodded, "Waffles. They're really good, especially since Zero made them." She'd have added they weren't poisoned or anything, but it'd only cause him to doubt her more if she was the first to mention it.

"I hope you like them," she and Zero had gotten up early to make them and she was still in her nightclothes with Zero in plain navy lounge pants and her brother's shirt.

"You can start without us. This is butter." She took the silver knife and cut a few reasonable slices to place atop a couple of waffles, spreading it further as it melted. "And this is the syrup." She uncapped the curved bottle and poured the thick golden brown liquid in a swirl, almost drawing a smiley face instead out of habit. She didn't think Yagari-san would appreciate the gesture, however unintentional.

Yagari was about to ask, rather rudely, if they thought him an idiot enough to eat something vampires made on his own with them leaving the kitchen when the chairman waltzed in with a beam,

"Ah, I knew something smelled good! My beloved son has struck the kitchen with his magic again!"

"Who's your beloved son?" Zero glared as he quickly cleaned up and washed his hands, wiping them on a nearby hand towel. He made eye contact with Yuuki and nodded his head towards the hall. She smiled and followed him out to change into more suitable clothing.

"Oh, chairman, the fruits are in the fridge if you want to use them," Yuuki called before turning completely.

As the two vampires' near silent footfalls faded down the hall, Yagari poked at his prepared waffles with the fork that had been placed beside his plate. "What are these…wa-ffles…made of?"

Cross paused in cutting his own share to look up. "To be honest, I don't know. I could, of course, just list out some random ingredients, but I don't think you'd like that," he laughed nervously at the sharp glare aimed his way. "If you really want to know, you'd have to ask Zero."

Remembering the bespectacled man mentioning him regarding the technicalities of the shower, Yagari raised a brow, "Is that brat the only one who knows anything around here?"

Cross smiled, "Well, yes. Without Zero here, both Yuuki and I…" They could manage, sure, and get by on certain things, but it wasn't just for basic necessity that they needed Zero's presence. He was family.

Clearing his throat, the chairman repeated, "Yes, I suppose he is." Perhaps if Kaname were here, his answer would be different, as the pureblood was much more knowledgeable on certain accounts, but not even Kaname could beat Zero in the kitchen. Yuuki had described eating Kaname's food as…an experience. The pureblood wasn't much of a hands-on type, if the resulting amount of effort he put into trying to sow Yuuki's teddy bear back together years ago was any indication. Cross could still remember his crestfallen expression when Yuuki saw the 'fixed' bear and had cried 'Mr. Bumbles' was now in an even worse state of health with all those 'scars' that were supposed to be stitch marks.

Yagari grunted, "That's nothing to be proud of," he shook his head. Having seen how the man across from him had eaten the waffles, he also tried to utilize the knife and fork in the same way, cutting them into smaller bite sized pieces. As the chairman hadn't collapsed or declared ill after consuming them, Yagari, with careful hesitance, speared one of the pieces he cut with his fork and brought it to his lips.

Cross spared a glance toward the hunter, waiting for his reaction. He was amused by the show of obvious care and reluctance in tasting anything made by his adoptive children, but the man had liked the lasagna he'd managed to successfully heat up with the microwave the other night. Yesterday, they'd had traditional Japanese meals, courtesy of Yuuki's request, and Cross guessed that had been the reason he had been more comfortable with eating it.

As he saw cool grey eyes blink twice and his large hand move to raise more of the waffles to his mouth, he let out a smile and continued to eat his own share with renewed vigor.

As the meal progressed in silence ending with the chairman showing Yagari, once again, how to wash the dishes at the sink, the revived hunter wondered where the brats had run off to. When the young female vampire had told him he and the chairman could start breakfast without them, he'd been of the assumption they'd be returning in a few moments' time to eat with them, but he'd yet to see them again after they'd walked out of the kitchen.

Maybe…but no, the chairman had informed him, quite clearly, feeding wasn't allowed in the premises, and however much he doubted that rule being followed completely, he found it unlikely those two brats would be the ones to break that rule. He'd seen them eat and enjoy regular food yesterday and the night before.

He didn't trust them, didn't want to trust them, and would never if he had anything to say about it, but even from his view, through the eyes of a seasoned hunter, he could tell those two brats at least cared for the human man they lived with on some level.

That pale brat always made sure the chairman had something to eat and while his sharp remarks may sound rude, disrespectful or arrogant, to Yagari, it was obvious he was showing care and concern in his own roundabout way. That microwave threat from the night before last could have been taken as a simple warning not to burn their house down, but the hunter felt it could also be interpreted for the chairman to use the safer approach as to not bring himself any harm should something go wrong.

The other female was much more direct with her affections, it'd alarmed him at first. He'd never seen a member of the opposite sex act that way towards anyone but her lover or husband, and the chairman had never hid the fact that he thought of the girl as a daughter. He thought about asking, but felt it'd be more than an uncomfortable topic for them to discuss, and just assumed it was another weird 'new era' quirk he'd have to get used to.

Yagari had seen the girl brush chaste kisses across the chairman's cheeks whenever leaving, hugged him every so often (in his opinion, most of it was out of the blue and rather random) and had heard her scolding him for working too hard just last night when the man refused to sleep. She smiled often and acted so human if it weren't for his hunter senses, he would never have thought her to be one of the nightwalkers. The same could be said for that pale brat.

It was…highly unusual, now that he thought about it. Every vampire had the same problem when trying to blend in – they didn't seem human enough. Discounting their beauty, to a trained eye that knew what to look for, the signs were very telling. It didn't matter how hard they tried. Vampires were vampires. They were animals of a different species with a different genetic make-up. They couldn't change natural behavioral patterns they were born with.

But those two…

"Ah, after we wash these, we should head out soon. Zero and Yuuki have gone to get Kaname-kun and will meet us up at the gates," the chairman informed.

Yagari nodded. So that was where the brats had disappeared off to.

* * *

As it was Sunday morning, there were hardly any students about outside, the majority either sleeping in or enjoying their time indoors. It wasn't as bright and sunny as Yuuki had first thought, rather cloudy actually, but she wasn't complaining. The sun irritated her eyes and the heat felt more intense against her skin, though she didn't have to worry about suffering from burns. The cloudy weather was just right for spending most of the day outside.

She turned to the chairman to ask where they should head first when she caught Yagari's wide eyes in her direction. He looked so surprised and confused as well as a bit…angry? It made her pause before the words to her question ever slipped out of her mouth.

Tilting her head, she instead asked, "Yagari-san, are you alright?" Did she have something on her face? She made sure she was clean and Kaname and Zero would have said something if she wasn't.

Seeing the hunter's eyes focusing on his sister's clothing, Kaname smiled knowingly. "Yuuki's clothing is perfectly acceptable in this time, Yagari-san. Women and girls alike are free to show a bit of skin without any social repercussions. This present era isn't so strictly conservative." He informed politely.

Yuuki blinked and flushed slightly upon realizing it'd been the length of her skirt and perhaps even her short-sleeved blouse that'd been the problem. Yagari had yet to see her in her uniform and she tended to dress down in lounge pants or something similar when at home. "Should I go change?" She suggested.

Yagari shook his head in a negative. So this was another change he'd have to familiarize himself with. He wasn't one to gripe about chastity and virginal innocence (he'd had his fair share of companions at the red district), but he'd have seriously worried if the girl were not a vampire. Her slender neck and collarbones were easily visible as was the entire length of her arms. He didn't know what she was wearing for her lower half, but it only stopped a few inches above her knees. And they were all dressed this way? It made him wonder how they managed to stay warm during winter. The women in his time just wore kimono with thicker denser cloth so he imagined they did something similar.

Kaname also added, "There will be many more girls in town dressed similarly, Yuuki. You alone changing to fit to his comfort will not help him adjust any better."

She nodded before returning to her original question. "So, where should we head first?"

"Well, I know of this—"

"_No_."

The chairman looked devastated.

Yuuki smiled hesitantly. "Sorry chairman, but I have to agree with Zero on this one." The last time their adoptive father had taken them to a 'place he knew' they learned enough from the experience to not get involved again. Ever.

"Oh, such vehemence from my own children!" The chairman cried melodramatically, causing a pair of lilac eyes to roll exasperatedly.

"If Zero and Yuuki are so opposed to the chairman's would-be suggestion, might I offer up a place I know of?" Kaname smiled, ever the polite peacemaker.

Zero grimaced, paling.

Yuuki bit her lip.

Their answer this time was unanimous,

"No, that's alright."

Kaname allowed a frown to show on his face. Well, this was troubling. Where should they go now? He hadn't expected the two of them to refuse. He ignored the slight pang he felt at their rejection and pasted on an inquiring expression, asking if anyone else had possible ideas for an appropriate place to shop for Yagari-san's necessities.

"We could go to that new mall they opened up. Yori-chan told me they had some nice things." Yuuki spoke up, exchanging glances with Zero. They'd both noticed on Kaname's reaction. Zero gave a slight nod to indicate he'd be the one giving the soft reassurances this time.

Gently taking hold of the pureblood's wrist, the male prefect went ahead of the others, lightly tugging the brunet behind him.

"Well, at least someone's eager," The chairman smiled.

Yes, Yuuki agreed, eager indeed, though it wasn't about what the chairman had in mind, she was sure.

* * *

Buying regular clothing wasn't much trouble, as Yagari wasn't one to be too fussy over what he wore unless it looked overly ridiculous. As long as the material was durable and easy to move in, the hunter really couldn't care less how he looked in them. It was mostly Kaname and Yuuki that made sure the clothing fit the man's atmosphere and image. It wasn't difficult, as they both felt he gave out similar vibes as their disgruntled ex-human who mostly stood to the side with his hands stuck in his pockets, disinterested.

While not so conscious of his own clothing, Yagari was more taken with the style of the buildings they'd passed, still square and rectangular, yet with flat roofs and many more floors with windows, the concrete floors, and the metal vehicles, moving at rapid speeds and letting out grey smoke that smelled disgusting. He'd take that cocomut fanilla scent over that any day. He'd also been violently introduced to the traffic lights when he'd almost gotten run over by a bigger, longer metal vehicle (a bus), if not for the chairman pulling him back onto the sidewalk in time. Red meant stop and green meant go, apparently. At least that was simple and easy to remember.

His curiosity had been further peaked once they reached the mall, where the doors were 'motion-censored' and slid aside on their own, letting them through without any effort. After testing it out by deliberately stepping to and fro from the censor range and seeing the doors repeatedly open and close, he asked aloud why they couldn't just use regular doors when an elderly lady pushing a rather heavy looking cart went by and out, leisurely going down the ramp they had off to the side of the stairs for wheels or handicapped persons.

So there were practical uses for these things.

The floor inside the mall was once again made up of a different material, more smooth and polished, as well as patterned in what Cross had informed him were 'tiles'. He'd actually tried to feel it against his fingers, as he'd done with the concrete, and despite the odd looks they were getting, Cross hadn't seemed to mind, neither did the three vampires with them, though the two brunets exchanged looks of amusement.

Walking further in and seeing all the stores lined up reminded him vaguely of the market place, just cleaner and more organized. They all stopped by the directory and had then proceeded to the third floor, deciding to take what they called the ele-vator. He'd been apprehensive about entering the thing, it was such a small enclosed space, with three other vampires, but the chairman had smiled that smile and reassured they wouldn't be in it for long, probably not even a minute, and so he'd agreed, unaware he could've asked if they had stairs.

The female vampire took a moment to briefly explain what to do once entering, her small hand reaching out to press a button labeled with a three, making it light up. The other customers had also done the same, each pressing their designated floor numbers and waiting until the elevator stopped and indicated they were there.

A man made machine knowing when to stop just with a few button pressing was mind boggling, and embarrassingly, he had to fight the urge to go pressing on all of the buttons. He didn't think the action would go appreciated.

"Kaname, what about this?" Yuuki offered up a dark shirt. Her brother came over to inspect it closely as she watched and waited for his input. She felt he'd been silent for a bit too long when she noticed his gaze wasn't aimed at the shirt any longer and instead rested on Zero who was currently checking his watch.

Looking from the shirt to their silver-haired vampire and back, an amused smile lit her lips, easily catching onto her brother's now otherwise occupied thoughts. Lifting the shirt up, she openly commented,

"Zero would look pretty good in this too, don't you think?" She slowly trailed a finger down the front, "And if the buttons were left undone right up to…here, maybe? His neck would show, his chest too, and with the necklace I gave him last year…"

"Yuuki," Kaname smiled, though there was a warning edge to his tone, "as much as I love your…imagery…we are here for Yagari-san. Our personal indulgences could wait." If his sister continued on like that, he'd have a rather pressing problem on his lower half, which he could do without in the current situation. Just the mention of Zero's bare, vulnerable neck…

Yuuki snorted elegantly, "I wasn't the one getting distracted, Kaname. And I know, even now, you're thinking about what I just said. You and Zero haven't had much time together lately. I know you miss him and I know Zero misses you too."

She was surprised to see him falter slightly. "He…does?"

"Of course he does!" She hissed quietly, glad their subject of discussion was far on the other side of the store. If they kept their voices super low, she was sure he wouldn't pick up on their words.

"But—"

"No buts, he does. I say he does and he does."

"He…still pulls away from me, Yuuki." Kaname lowered his eyes, his voice almost inaudible even to her ears.

Yuuki's brows rose to her hairline. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation even after so long. "Kaname, if he really didn't want you, you wouldn't be alive today, Bloody Rose would have torn you to shreds a long time ago." She smiled softly, "he cares, Kaname. I wish I could've shown you his blush the other day, it was so cute!"

"He blushed?" When? Why? Kaname tried to keep in the small bubbles of happiness floating and threatening to burst inside him at his sister's knowledge on their stubborn ex-human. So Zero wasn't angry with him? The younger vampire hadn't come to see him for weeks…

"He's still shy about taking from you," Yuuki giggled. "That, and I also think he's got something on his mind, but he wouldn't tell me. I know he's feeling a bit insecure – about what I'd really like to know, but I think it's something between you two." She patted her brother's hand. "He'll come to you in time. When he's ready. Zero's like a mule. He'll never move unless he wants to."

An excited chairman interrupted their private discussion, pulling a horrified Yagari behind him, "Yuuki! Doesn't this look interesting?"

Yuuki stared. "Where did you find that, chairman?" And how did you get him to wear it? She refrained from asking.

"Oh here and there," the bespectacled man waved dismissively. "It's funny though, isn't it?"

"Like hell," Yagari growled, "Let me get myself out of this before I deck you."

It was an adorable shirt really, with bright yellow pineapples against a solid hot pink…

Kaname coughed lightly, his smile as polite as ever, "Yagari-san, Yuuki has a shirt she'd like you to try on, if you would?" He offered, giving an immediate excuse for the hunter to change.

Not one to waste an opportunity when it came galloping by in such an obvious fashion, Yagari swiped the proffered garment from Yuuki's hands and headed straight for the fitting room.

Why had he agreed to wear the thing in the first place? Oh right, it was the big watery auburn eyes coupled with the pleading smile on the man's full lips. Damn it, it was like Touma reincarnated. No, the two hardly looked alike, and Yagari could only be thankful they didn't have that in common as well. It'd seriously screw with his mind. Touma had been a petite (even smaller than Cross) young male, his hair a dark brown and his large eyes an intense shade of honey gold. He had a delicate build, but he was far from fragile. Touma had fine reflexes and his skill with his throwing knives had been top notch. With his height, he was also quick on his feet.

Yagari paused lightly as he remembered the only man that could keep up with him as a partner on missions, his movements slowing as he pushed his arm through the sleeves of the shirt. What had happened to Touma after his death? Yagari still couldn't clearly recall his last moments. Had the back up team arrived by then as Touma had so desperately tried to tell him? Or…

There had still been a number of level Es left, all ready to attack at the first sign of weakness or an opening. As exhausted and tired as they'd both been, it'd have taken a miracle for Touma to have made it out alive on his own. The thought of the man dying as Yagari himself did, by those vicious level Es, sent a displeasing jolt through his heart.

Touma had been so young…twenty-two, if Yagari recalled correctly. Of course, their occupation as hunters didn't exactly mean for a long happy life, but even so, Touma had much going for him as a hunter, with capacity to grow further.

If only…if only he weren't so softhearted. Touma had an innate kindness in him most hunters either weren't capable of in the first place or had long since forgotten such a characteristic existed within themselves.

He held such hope for vampires Yagari could admit it disgusted him at times, but the man had been so earnest, it was hard to hate him for it.

Grimacing, Yagari quickened his movements, buttoning up the shirt as fast as his fingers enabled him. He didn't like the way his thoughts were turning. Touma and Cross…the two were already overlapping in ways he hadn't expected and certainly wasn't comfortable with, because if it were just the vampire-lovingness they shared, it wouldn't have made him so off-balance.

Pushing thoughts of Touma out of his mind, he pushed open the door and stepped outside to where Cross and the three vampires were all waiting for his appearance in the shirt. The chairman gave an admiring nod while the brunets nodded satisfactorily and the pale brat didn't even bother to look.

"I think his wardrobe will be sufficient enough for now with what we've accumulated so far, along with that shirt," Kaname noted. "What should we consider next?"

Yuuki smiled brightly, "Well, while we're on the subject of clothes, we should get Yagari-san undergarments too! He can't keep using the ones we hand out to guests."

"You're right Yuuki, why don't you—"

"Hell no/I don't think so," Zero and Kaname interrupted simultaneously, their voices ominously flat. They gently pulled Yuuki back between them, a hand on either of her shoulders.

Yuuki frowned, failing to see the exact reason why they refused to let her lend help on the matter. "I've been into _both_ of your closets. I think I know enough about what to choose," she crossed her arms.

Zero's brow twitched, "Yuuki, you didn't need to say that aloud, for one,"

"And for two," Kaname continued, "that is not why we held you back. I'm sure you are more than capable of picking out appropriate undergarments, regardless of gender, but—"

"Never mind whatever you were about to say after the 'but' Kaname." Zero shook his head. He was sure whatever it was, Yuuki wouldn't be happy with it. His gaze slid from her to Kaname to the chairman, and finally to the bastard hunter. Pursing his lips, the prefect grimaced. He couldn't believe he was doing this,

"Yuuki, stay with Kaname. Kaname, keep an eye on the damn chairman and you," he gave Yagari a pointed stare, "you're coming with me."

Making sure the hunter was behind him and following obediently, Zero tried to keep in mind why he was doing this. There was no way he was letting Yuuki pick out this guy's (or any guy's, really) undergarments and Kaname…well, as embarrassing as it was to even think of it in his mind, the pureblood was very particular when it came to 'what went under'. Zero was actually surprised with how smoothly the clothes picking went with Kaname present. He chalked it up to the person they were shopping for being Yagari, who Kaname didn't know well, compared to it being someone like Zero, for instance.

Lilac eyes darkened as Zero remembered how Kaname somehow always managed to end up insulting whatever store they were at, with the reason generally (generally, being the keyword, it didn't mean it was the only reason) being that it wasn't suitable enough for Zero and nitpicking at the smallest details, driving the poor salesperson or manager up the wall.

That was why the pureblood had more or less everything tailored to his tastes when it came to his own clothes and Zero…well, he made sure never to go shopping for anything with Kaname alone.

And the chairman…did he even need to elaborate on why _that_ would be a bad idea? His unique flair wasn't just limited to his cooking. Zero had found that out the hard way years ago when accidentally laundering the wrong pile of clothes. Sparing a glance behind his shoulder at the hunter, Zero nodded. A bastard he may be, but not even he deserved to go through _that_.

Randomly choosing a pack of cotton boxers (he could care less what the bastard wore, Yuuki didn't have to know) Zero turned to see if the hunter was paying any attention and saw that he was checking out the accessories, or more specifically, the watches. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he was about to walk over to pull the man back when the male store personnel got to him first. Zero could hear the one-sided conversation perfectly and didn't like where it was going. He could tell the hunter was also wary and confused, probably wondering why a complete stranger decided to approach him.

The sales idiot was eyeing Yagari from head to toe, most likely taking notice of the rich material of his clothing and unique style, unaware the hunter wasn't wearing his own clothes. Not for the first time, Zero cursed Kaname and his knack for attracting attention even when he wasn't here.

"Hey," he called, carelessly cutting the chattering man off mid-sentence. "We'll just get these and be out of here." He informed the hunter, not sparing the other man a glance. Expecting that to be enough of a hint that they weren't interested in whatever the sales guy had to say, Zero was surprised when the man actually took hold of his forearm to prevent him from leaving.

Roughly pulling his arm out of reach, he took a few steps back to afford some distance and awarded the man's audacity with a vicious glare, the silver sheen in his eyes becoming more pronounced in his anger. "Don't touch me."

Yagari didn't think the brat had to be so hostile to a complete stranger that hadn't really done anything to him, but the guy did weird him out and he preferred to get back with the rest of the others as soon as possible.

* * *

Yuuki and Kaname both frowned at the same time, exchanging looks as they idly watched the chairman wander about nearby checking out the rest of the store. Yuuki's grip around the strap of her purse tightened minutely and her lips pursed. Kaname's eyes hardened as he lowered them and checked his watch.

"Kaname, Zero is…"

The older pureblood nodded.

The brunette looked up, concerned. "We didn't sense any vampires in here when we first came in, did we?"

"No we didn't, however, there are charms now that are accessible to most vampires that enable them to mask their presence."

Yuuki's eyes darkened, the wine red usually overpowered by soft chocolate brown making itself known. "Then we should let them know they aren't the only ones in the area."

Cross looked up, alarmed, when he felt Kaname and Yuuki's aura flare. Approaching them quickly, he asked, "What's wrong? There aren't any others here are there?" He certainly hadn't sensed any.

"We suspect there may be, chairman," Kaname informed. "They are most likely using charms."

"What about Zero? Does he know?"

"That's what we're afraid of," Yuuki's brows lowered.

* * *

All three males perked up instantly with varying reactions. Yagari with suspicion, Zero with concern, and the sales guy with fear and dread.

The hunter turned to his vampire companion, "You felt that didn't you?" He asked discreetly, keeping an eye on the other man he thought to be human.

"It's Kaname and Yuuki," Zero murmured softly. His eyes narrowed as he also focused on the man before them, though he was starting to suspect he wasn't really a man at all. The glint in his eyes when he'd touched his arm…that couldn't have been human. He guessed the brief alarm and fear (he'd deny if asked) alerted them through the bond. He could in turn feel their concern and anger. Their aura being made so obvious was a show of warning and, to a lesser extent, a territorial mark, one that indicated this area was managed by them and the consequences for any unfamiliar vampire caught roaming around would not be light.

"What the hell do they think they're doing? If there're any hunters nearby…"

Zero shook his head. "The Association leaves this area alone. Rogues or level Es haven't come around lately because of its reputation." Though they'd certainly tried in the beginning. It'd been a while since something like this had happened.

"Reputation?" Yagari murmured, observing the man as he slowly began to look more panicked. What was wrong with him? He tried to get all chummy with them just before. But his eyes… And though he'd been taken by confusion at the time, the man felt a bit unnatural now that he thought about it. And his actions now… Was he reacting to the strong aura emanating from the brunets?

A glance at the pale brat beside him told him the kid was thinking along the same lines.

"Rogues and level Es are, if here without permission, killed instantly." Zero answered, his tone steely. As he said this, the sales guy he was now convinced was a vampire looked even more fearful, obviously having heard him.

Yagari blinked. He'd thought the school was all pacifist and soft with fluffy white filling. To hear the kid admit such a thing with such a resolute expression made him pause. Vampires killing other vampires wasn't new to him, no, but school students handling rogues and level Es (he tried to keep in mind students they might be, they were still vampires)? He'd never heard of a system like that.

His gaze slid to the man – well, vampire now, "Is he…?"

"Probably. Else he wouldn't look like hell's after his ass." And just as Zero said this, the guy ran for it, his form blurring.

Yagari cursed and went after him, but Zero was already gone.

* * *

Yuuki shifted her weight, "Kaname."

He nodded.

Cross sighed as he watched them tense before literally seeming to disappear. He was glad there weren't a lot of people around yet, as it was fairly early and not to mention, on a weekend. He hoped things were fine on Zero and Yagari's end.

Ah, he lamented, so much for a fun day out.

* * *

Flying down the staircase, Zero wondered why a rogue would show up by himself, unguarded in an area that was well known to be the resident of not just one, but two pureblood vampires. The exit door he slammed open led to the back of the mall, usually free of the presence of humans, and Zero smirked as he saw it was completely deserted at this time. Slowing down, he flicked his wrist, taking satisfaction in hearing the rogue running ahead of him yelping not a split second later, and the loud thud that followed.

Restrained by silvery luminescent vines digging painfully into his skin, the vampire looked up with desperation, hoping what the young vampire standing above him had said about finding any unfamiliar vampires wasn't true. He'd only been asked to steal a few unmentionables. He hadn't expected to risk his life for this.

"Who are you and who sent you?"

"Hi-Higashiwa Hiroki, and I don't know! Please don't kill me!"

"What were you sent to do?"

"I…"

"What?" Zero barked.

Hiroki flinched. "I, I can't tell you that either, but please don't kill me."

Suddenly squatting down with casual grace, Zero rested his chin on his palm with his arm on his knee and lazily held out his other hand as one of his vines dropped the vampire's wallet on it, flipping it open with a turn of his finger.

So the guy wasn't lying, at least about his name. Zero suspected him to be pretty new to his job, getting caught so easily and even carrying around an authentic ID card with him. Unimpressed, he dropped the wallet onto Higashiwa's chest and tilted his head.

"Where are the others? I doubt you came here on your own."

The expression on Higashiwa's face changed, knowing there was no getting around on this one. Relaxing, even under the hold of the vines, he sighed. "Well, I tried," he shrugged.

As though on cue from those words, Zero tensed and brought out his gun as near a dozen vampires surrounded him. None seemed particularly strong. Zero was confident if it had been a one on one match, he wouldn't have broken a sweat. But power did come in numbers, and these vampires had plenty.

"Kiryuu Zero right?" One of them spoke up.

"The hunter?" Another added.

Raising a brow, Zero demanded, "What's it to you?"

"We need to speak with Kuran."

Lilac eyes narrowed. No honorifics? No one he knew (besides he or Yuuki) had ever called Kaname without a suffix, at least, out loud. But, he admitted, it was better than having to wonder if they held ulterior motives hidden behind sugary deceptive words and false smiles.

"Why?"

"We need tablets."

Zero blinked. Well, that was anticlimactic. "And this idiot here?" He nudged Higashiwa's cheek with the tip of his shoe, ignoring the disgruntled frown he got in return. "What the hell was he doing, and why did he run?"

The others exchanged glances, looking uncertain. Higashiwa sighed loudly. "I was there to work, just like everybody else before you came and tried to bust my ass."

"Oh really?" Zero lowered his gun to aim at the vampire's head.

Higashiwa looked up at it warily. "Okay, I was working, but not really."

"Explain the 'not really'. I can't read minds."

"He…he was there to steal tablets for us," one of the others answered meekly.

"And why would you need to steal them?" They weren't that expensive, were they? Granted, he didn't know much about them, but Kaname wouldn't miss something as important as the price range when selling something.

"There're more of us on the outskirts of town, a lot more. None but us are in any condition to move. We barely escaped from a group of hunters a few days ago. We tried getting them animal blood, but there're only so many we can kill before it's noticed. We need the tablets."

Zero looked down at Higashiwa. "So getting near that bastard and I, it was all to try to talk with Kaname?"

Higashiwa shrugged. "More or less. I recognized you and knew you were close with him."

"Hey brat, what the hell is all this?" Yagari had finally caught up.

"Hungry vampires."

"What?"

"They just want tablets." Zero clarified.

"They don't look like they go to the academy."

"They don't."

"Then why do they—"

"The students at Cross Academy aren't the only vampires who wish for peaceful coexistence, Yagari-san." Kaname soundlessly appeared beside Zero with Yuuki at his side not a moment later. "Tablets are now being sold discreetly at certain drug stores or pharmacies for better access for those who prefer not to attend the academy."

Yuuki smiled, looking around at the surrounding vampires. "Thank you for choosing the tablets over human blood, and choosing to see us without violence."

"There're more of them, injured," Zero informed. "They were attacked by hunters."

Kaname nodded. "I've already contacted those at the academy. They will work to make sure those injured are taken care of – with plenty of tablets, as much as is required." And more, was left unsaid, but implied.

With those words, much of the tension leaked and dampened. Zero had already lowered his gun the moment Kaname was at his side, and by the time Yuuki had shown herself, placed it back inside his jacket. The surrounding vampires had given audible sighs of relief and slumped their shoulders, relaxing.

"Thank you, Kuran, for your help," one of them smiled gratefully. "If you hadn't… I wouldn't want to imagine what would have happened to the others."

Kaname merely nodded. "It is admirable for you to go to such lengths for those injured, however, all of you here also need tablets and something solid to fill your stomach." He could tell, they must have been holding back to give as much nourishment to those who had a dire need for it, but they were reaching their own limit.

A loud cough came from below, catching his attention. Higashiwa sent him a dry look. "If I could get out of these, it'd be great, thanks." It was clear Kiryuu's threat on killing any suspicious vampires was just a ruse to get him to act out of desperation, working to reveal who he really was. Damn brat.

Kaname wordlessly held out a palm for Zero's vines to pass on the vampire's wallet and flipped through it, his lips lifting in an amused smile. "The reason for your use of the charms in hiding your presence is obvious, but I ask you not to use them for these types of situations. You understand, it can seem very incriminating."

"Incriminating?" Zero snorted. "Kaname, he was stealing tablets."

The pureblood tilted his head. "Yes, we mustn't forget, however, we've only realized this today and he has yet to commit such an offense. As for those times previous, I must say, it's unfortunate he was clever enough to keep himself out of our reach, and without proof, it is rather pointless to have him held responsible."

There was a pause, before the other vampires cheered, thanking Kaname once again, for not bringing penalty upon someone that was only kind enough to help them in their time of need. Yuuki giggled, glad everything had worked out. Catching Zero's eyes, she grinned happily and was rewarded with a soft smile in return.

* * *

"Thirty?" The chairman asked incredulously. "My, they must have struggled so much, getting here, with so many casualties," he smiled softly, "but to refrain from taking any humans, even in their condition… They're all a resilient bunch. It reminds me of a certain someone."

Kaname smiled, amused. "I'm sure it does. I had them go under Takuma's care."

The chairman nodded, "Good choice. After what they've gone through, Ichijou-kun would be like a ray of sunshine."

Indeed, he was. Kaname remembered the vampires staring at the vice president as though he were a saint, their expressions dumbfounded. With his fair features and kind demeanor, it wasn't much of a stretch. The young ones had immediately warmed up to him, refusing to leave his side.

If this kept up, Kaname had a feeling Takuma was sure to have a gathering of his very own right in the academy. He had yet to be informed of what was to be done about them, as Takuma was still going through his options, but the pureblood was confident the blond would come up with a suitable solution, as he always did.

"I'm glad they were able to reach us," the chairman said, his relief showing all too clearly. Not for the first time, Kaname marveled at the chairman being able to feel so much for a group of strangers, vampires no less, and smiled before excusing himself.

* * *

Soft chocolate brown eyes watched on as her bond mate mingled with the young vampire children, helping the vice president of the Moon dorms deal with their hyperactive behavior as he amused them with his vines and distracted them from letting the blond get too overwhelmed.

Yuuki giggled as she saw a little girl trip over her feet, only to be saved from a harsh meeting with the ground by silvery vines holding her up. The young vampire's cheeks flushed adorably when meeting Zero's gaze, mumbling out a shy 'thank you' before trotting off to join her friends.

"Not going to join in?"

Yuuki smiled. "Hello, Yagari-san. I'm sorry the shopping trip had to end early, but I'm sure there'll be another day."

The hunter merely grunted. His cool grey eyes narrowed down at the sight below them before looking off to the side, his expression contemplative.

Seeing the younger vampires so carefree, seemingly without any worries on their mind, reminded him strongly of Touma. The man would've melted at the sight, Yagari was sure. As a hunter, nearly every vampire he'd come in contact with had been crazed level Es with only blood on their mind. Yagari himself certainly hadn't any experience meeting a vampire still in its growing years, still with the appearance of a young child.

And as he looked at them now, from afar, they were like any other ordinary children. They laughed, they cried, they got angry. Granted, when they moved it was considerably faster than what any human child their size could accomplish, but even then, Yagari supposed, vampires as children were the most human-like he'd ever seen them. They had an openness a grown vampire wouldn't dare show in front of others. It helped to lessen the 'unnatural air' they carried with them as vampires. They hardly seemed predatory and obviously only had fun on their minds for the moment.

Oblivious to the thoughts of the man next to her, Yuuki continued to watch on and swayed slowly as she hummed one of her favorite songs. Seeing Zero like this…it really warmed her heart, letting her know it'd been right to believe in herself a year and a half ago.

"_…I made a song for you, my dream  
I made a song that I will sing for you, my friend  
Falling in love with every part of your life  
Until the end of time,  
I love you more  
Than my life…_"

Yagari blinked and turned his attention to the petite vampire next to him. Of all the things she could've done, this, he hadn't expected. But, as he gazed at her now, she didn't even seem to be aware of what she was doing, or singing rather. Her attention was completely focused on the pale brat below, expression so soft and achingly tender, he had to force himself to swallow lest his throat get too tight.

He'd never seen a vampire this way.

Hell, he could count on his fingers of ever seeing a fellow _human being_ this way.

"_…Even though my love for you may fade away  
I wanna give you more than words ever say  
Cause I believe in you,  
And my song will  
Fill the air when we're apart…"_

Her voice turned the slightest bit wistful, and Yagari wondered whether that was due to the words or something else. The emotion in her eyes hadn't changed, however, and he concluded it probably had to do with something between her and the kid.

"_…Every time when I was down  
You always came around,  
And you love all the lights in my life…"_

The hunter almost reached out to touch her when a lone tear made down her pale cheek. He caught himself in time before his hand ever made it to her shoulder and grimaced, stepping back. What the hell was he doing? So she seemed a bit vulnerable, and what? She was still a vampire.

A vampire that _cries_.

Ugh, that, that did _not_ just sound like Touma. Damn it, he'd been thinking about the idiot more than he ever did before he was dead and now he was in his head? He wanted to kill something.

"_…Even though my love for you may fade away  
I wanna let my words be true to the end of time  
Cause I believe you'll never forget,  
And I won't forget  
This song in my heart…_"

Shooting a last glance at the vampire next to him, he lowered his brows and left, having enough for the day.

"_…I wanna sing for you with all my heart…"_

But the song and especially the expression in her eyes, her face, stayed with him even as he sat on his bed and tried to get back his hunter's mindset.

* * *

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights. No own the song, _My Song and..._ by Younha. She's got a wonderful voice and near perfect English :)

Wow, this has been a while... :D I hope it was okay... I wanted more Cross and Yagari interaction, but this came out instead... At least Yagari's looking at vampires a little differently than before eh?

I'd like to thank Anonymous-san for pointing out a few glaringly obvious facts that I should have noticed on before ever thinking of writing this out *bows* And thank you to those who've reviewed and favorited this story! :D Hugs and Kisses to all of you!


End file.
